Carbon fibers are produced from polymers such as polyacrylonitrile (PAN) and are employed in a wide variety of applications due to their conductivity, strength, and low weight. For example, carbon fibers are commonly incorporated with polymers to form lightweight rigid materials often used in the aerospace and automotive industries. Carbon fibers may also be used in textiles to weave fabric incorporating desirable properties of carbon fibers while also providing a unique look.
One of the main drawbacks of using carbon fibers is its high expense. There remains a need within the industry to lower the costs of carbon fiber production without compromising its structural integrity. A recent advance by Oak Ridge National Laboratories has succeeded in producing a 12,000 filament tow at a cost less than prior production methods. But tows of 12,000 filaments are too large for many applications and wasteful for others. Applicants' invention aims to fulfill this need by providing a method and apparatus for splitting a ribbon from a carbon filament tow into multiple filament bundles having a reduced filament count to provide a cheaper alternative compared to standalone carbon filament tows having the same filament count.